ten ways to quit chocloate
by Aphroditechipmunk
Summary: The horror of giving up chocolate for a whole week. Would Mello be able to prove to Matt that he has got what it takes? Or well he become a failure?


_Wag one XD this is short yaoi story of 2 of my favourite characters. Mello and Matt. To be honest if it wasn't for cool friend who gave me this idea then I guess I would have been staying on the laptop for a good few hours thinking about what on earth I'm I going to write. Praise be to Courtney for giving me this idea. I know that you are all thinking what idea would that be since this is a yaoi story? *Evil grin* that's the best part you have to read to find out what idea it is. _

_For first time readers, HIYA! This is a girl with the stage name sully takashi hayato, so far I have only written I successful story which is Mello and Near at the chocolate story. To cut the long story short, it's when mello and near go to the chocolate factory. Well what fun would that be? *laugh* as you can see I am a random, weird, wacky, imperfect person, that talks a load of rubbish, but hey that's me. _

_Let's just end this random convo, with a big thank you for picking this in your own time even though I am writing it for a friend, but still I hope that it was worth your satisfaction. In other words, sit back, relax and enjoy the show._

_This is your narrator, your navigator, your story teller. I am known by many with the stage name sully takashi hayato. Here to bring to you a short doujinshi__of mello and matt, a week without chocolate__. _

_Ps: NOOO! Writing my previous non-yaoi story would get rid all of my yaoi idea! NOO the humiliation, the pain, the agony. I'm sorry but this doesn't have the yaoi content I was hoping for. *sigh* I send my deep apologies that this story isn't good enough or didn't reach your expectations but I'm going to write it anyway just to get it over and done with. But since I have already started typing it I need to finish it. _

Chapter one: the bet.

Tear, rip, bit crunch, crunch. Chew, chew, and swallow. Mello was eating his 20th chocolate bar for breakfast. As you can see this blonde haired kid is a chocolate addict. I'm surprised that he doesn't have diabetes. Mello was a young teenager with long blonde hair, and wears tight black, silky jeans. No wonder why he is always mistaken for a girl. I wonder how many times a guy asked mello out thinking that he was some cute chick... Wow that could explain why he has such a short temper.

Anyway back to the scene. Sitting at the kitchen table, Mello reached out for another chocolate bar. Before he had time to grab that delicious looking chocolate bar that was calling his name out, the plate was snatched out from his grasp. "OI!" mello looked up to see who was responsible for it. There standing in front of him was a young guy who was the same age as mello, wore orange goggles, and a sleeveless coat with a red striped top and wore jeans. It was his pal, his friend, roommate and brother. Matt.

"I was about to eat that!" exploded Mello.

Matt looked at the chocolate bar he was holding, and looked back at Mello. Without hesitation he walked towards the bin. "Matt... Don't tell me you are going to do what I think you are about to do..." unaware of his surrounding, matt throw the chocolate bar in the bin.

"You IDIOT! Lucky for me I have a secret stash of chocolate in my secret place." Mello said as he got up and walked towards the cupboard he hides his chocolate. Pulls out a metal container from the back and opened it. The weight of the earth fell on his two shoulders, the box was empty. "Ok... then there must be some under my pillow." Mello ran upstairs and lifted his pillow. It was empty. Mello began to panic; He started to raid the whole house. Turning the whole house upside down he failed to find a single chocolate bar. Matt leaned the nearest door and took a long puff of his cigarette. "Give up! You wouldn't find a single chocolate bar in this house." He said.

Mello smirked, "You might have taken my chocolate bars but you can't take my money." He dipped his hand in his pocket. "Huh!" Mello was confused, "That's strange. Usually my pocket has my wallet in it. Matt couldn't possible have..."

"Are you looking for this?"

Mello looked up and his mouth hung open. "Give it back"

Matt held the wallet above his cigarette lighter. "Take one step and its bye bye"

Mello wanted to cry; He pulled a sad puppy face and looked at matt. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for your own good! Besides if you are too addicted to your chocolate that your life revolves around it. I hardly spend time with you because you are too busy eating your chocolate that I'm sick of it."

... "Wow... You sound like a kid."

"Don't try and change the subject"

"Ok I promise that I will spend more time with you, no can you give me my chocolate back and my wallet. In addition to your last quote, I am not addicted to chocolate, and my life doesn't revolve around it. Anyway, don't I spend time with you in bed?"

Matt wasn't amused, raising one eye brown he said "Really? You expected me to believe in that crap? You always end up eating your chocolate and it really pisses me of."

"But I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Don't and I will prove it!"

"Really? Ok them if you can show me that you can stay without chocolate for a whole week then I would believe you!"

"Deal!" Shouted Mello,

Oh god what have I done?

Day one without chocolate:

Mello sat on the sofa the next day listing to his I-pod thinking how easy this whole week would be without chocolate. "Pffff! He's just wasting his time!" Mello thought as he blew raspberries. As time flew by he noticed that the battery for his I-pod was running low! The red light kept flashing to indicate that it needed re-charging but he took no notice of it miming the dance moves he continued to listen. Beep- beep- beep. The I-pod beeped its final breath before it switched off. Mello (who was jamming away) stopped dancing instantly.

"Huh?" he reached for his I- pod to see what caused this "sudden" stop to his music. He paused for a minute. "What in the name of god made my music turn off?" as he pressed the on button; the I-pod refused to obey. He pressed it again but still no response. _This is taking the piss_ he though. He continued to press it harder each time hoping that "some miracle would happen and it will suddenly turn on". Matt snuck in from behind him, resting his arms on the back of the sofa he lend forward so that his mouth was close to Mello's ear. "What are you doing?" he whispered gently.

"ARRRRRRRRR!" without warning Mello unexpected jumped from the sofa and he quickly spun around. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! YOU DIDN'TY HAD TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU JERK!"

Matt smiled innocently "If I you heard me coming then it wouldn't be called a surprise attack." He looks down to see the I-pod that Mello dropped before he had his spazz attack. "Huh? You are so sad, having trouble turning it on."

Mello was still paralysed from the shock, couldn't stop himself from blushing so he quickly turned away. "So what if I am?"

"oh silly silly Mello-Chan!" banging his hands on the sofa as he laughed, he looked at Mello "Your battery is dead" this time he laughed so hard that he ended up on the laugh and kicked his legs around. "Oh my dazz! No wonder you're a blonde!"

"WELL IM SORRY FOR BEING BLONDE! AT LEAST I AIN'T AN ILL DISTURBED CHILD WHO DOESN'T KNOW HIS OWN COLOUR! " without hesitation he stormed upstairs ran towards his room and slammed the door so hard.

Matt who was on the laugh crying tears of laughter couldn't stop. Until eventually he ends up chocking on air that he was force to stop. Taking a deep breath in thought how cute it was to see Mello all pissed and who much he loved to take the mimic out of him. "Boy what a fun day it was. Pulling himself together he managed to stand up and shouted "YO! Kiddo! Sulk all you want but lunch will be ready in 5mins!" before heading towards the kitchen to finish of the preparations.

Day 3 without chocolate

Mello was lying on the sofa with his arms on his head. "No wonder I'm so tired" he thought. His entire energy was drain like as if some energy sucking monster sucked it all. "As if they exist." he thought as tried to close his eyes to fall asleep. The real reason why he was feeling so tired wasn't because of some "energy sucking monster" but because he just had a brawl with matt over who's turn was it to clean the kitchen. And obvious it took all of Mello's strength's and energy to convince (more like shout) that it wasn't his turn his he did it "supposedly."

And now it brings back to the time where Mello was lying on the chair. Despite the fact that he was officially tired he couldn't seem to get any sleep. "Man I feel like down..." he thought before drifted deeper into his conscience he was interrupted.

"OI! Sleepy head! Diner is ready." It was Matt. Mello looked up and the shock horrified him. Or should I say it amused him. There standing at the door way was matt wearing his orange goggles as usually which wasn't the case. Following his eyes downwards he noticed that on top of matt's red and white striped top there was a pink frilly apron on top. And on each hand he was wearing matching pink gloves while holding a cleaner with one hand and a spoon with the other. His red silky hair was replaced by a granny's bath hat.

It took a few seconds for Mello to grab the whole idea. His face crunched as he began to let out an uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHHAHAHHAH! Why are you dressed like that?"

Matt felt a sudden humiliation. "For your information I didn't what to get dirty so I had to dress like this." Mello didn't stop laughing.

"What are you goanna do with that? Check how clean I am! HAHAHHA this is too awesome!" Mello reached for the wooden cabinet on his side and open it, dipping his hands inside, he pulled out a camera. Snap- snap- snaps. He took a dozen pictures while laughing.

"OI! I'm not some kind of a model!"

Mello stopped taking pictures and looked up, "Your right. You're not a model."

Matt felt the sensation of happiness rushing towards him. Mello on the other had was getting ready to take more pictures he said "You're a yaoi model! Oi move back you're too close to the screen"

This made Matt's face drop, stomping towards Mello, he snatched the camera from Mello's hands and instantly without hesitation he intended to press the delete button. "Where did you store the pictures?"

Mello pulled out his tongue "that is for me to know and for you to find out."

Matt had reached his limit of patient. Without warning he throws the camera at Mello but barely misses him and storms into the kitchen. Mello stood up and trailed after him.

Day 4

It has been four days now and this time Mello could not hold his cravenness for chocolate. Matt sensed this and used this opportunity to get back for what Mello did yesterday. He quickly ran towards the laptop that was on top of the coffee table and turned it on. Using his login account he went on Google searched engine, and typed in _top ten famous chocolate making factories_. The first thing that came up was Prat's bottom. This caught his attention so he clicked on it. As he skim read the website he found this place rather interesting. Swinging his chair with excitement he called to Mello was yet again lying on the sofa. "Hey! Let's go to prat's bottom!" he said gleaming.

Mello gazed longingly at matt. "Prat's bottom? What the heck is that?"

Matt surged his shoulders, "I don't know" he said innocently.

Mello had a feeling that there was something going on. "If you don't know then what's the point of going there?"

"Because it's called prat's bottom!"

It took a few minutes for Mello to grasp the whole idea. "Al'right let's go to prat's bottom."

"Great! I'll go and get the car keys; you go and wait by the car." Replied Matt as he got up and headed towards the fruit bowl in the kitchen that had his car keys. Mello dragged his heavy body and stumped outside the door and towards the garage. Pressing the opening button the garage door automatically opened. Has he entered Matt came in from behind him.

"Since when do you drive?" questioned Mello curiosity.

Matt took a long puff of his cigarette and replied un-amusedly. "There is something things best left unsaid." He placed the key on to the lock and unlocked the car. Opening the door he looked at Mello "Well? Are you coming or not?"

"Alright! Alright! Keep your hair on!"

Entering inside they both slammed the door shot and off they went to prat's bottom.

One hour later

"You're got to be kidding me?"

Mello was stunned where as Matt was creasing on the edge of the car with laughter. They have entered prat's bottom. The entire place was a chocolate making factory. Mello's belly was growling with hunger and his blood was rushing towards his hands with cravenness causing them to shake. "Oi! You knew this was going to happen!"

Matt wiped the tears from his eyes from all of the laughter, "Of course I knew it! I just wanted to see that look on your face. I couldn't help it. It was too priceless." Mello felt his cheek's burn with frustrations, "WELL IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Mello's anger leads to tears. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to give up my addiction for chocolate just to prove to you that I still do care about you?"

Matt looked up and a sudden feeling of guilt entered upon his heart. But Mello continued, "I could have always just giving up on this stupid bet and carry on eating chocolate, but I chose follow it. And to find you do this to me..." Mello couldn't continue, his tears drowned out his speech making it all come out weird, "Do...you...have...any...idea...how...i...feel..?" Before he could persist, Matt leaped from his chair and swung his arms around Mello puling him close towards his chest. Mello was taken back and was surprised by this sudden movement.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry. " His hand reached to Mello's face and wiped the tears. "Matt..." The next movement made him blush like a beetroot. "Matt! Cut it out we're in a public place!"

"Who cares?" Matt continued and they both landed on the back seat of the car. Just as he was intended to go on further someone was tapping on the glass window of car. Matt looked up and he was in for a shock!

"What are you kid's doing?" Mello thought the voice was familiar, he open his eyes and saw Matt gobsmacked. Looking up he felt his mouth drop open. Standing outside was a man with natural black hair, wearing plain shirt and faded jeans. He was young man with dark lines under his wide bulging eyes. Thin and apparently fairly tall, but his back was curved, placing his hands on the glass and lead forwards. He noticed that Matt was on top of Mello pining him down onto the car seats, Mello's top was rolled up revealing his tummy and his trousers was unbuttoned. The sight made blood come out from nose and his eyes widened with amusement. He witnessed a real life yaoi happening in front for him for the first time. "Please don't mind me, carry on with what you about to do next." He said excitedly.

Mello and Matt began to blush and suffered a swift embarrassment. "L! Go away!"

"What's all of this shouting about." Behind L came light, to turned around to see what L was looking at. The horror made him jolt backwards. "What are you freaks doing!"

"OI! Do you mind not peeping though the car window! That's trespassing!" shouted Matt in defence.

"Come on L we need to go!" grumbled Light as he pulled L by the arm. "But I wanna see it!" groaned L as he was dragged fiercely away from the car. "Don't you dare start it!"

Both Mello and Matt watched the two perverted grown up walk away from the scene. Mello zipped his trousers shut and pulled his black t-shirt down so it covered his tummy. "I lost my appetite now, let's go home." Without hesitation Matt went back to the driver's seat and turned the engine on. Throwing a chocolate bar gently at Mello he dove on. "The bet, just forget it." He said as he steered the wheels. Mello looked at Matt and some how he felt relived, and happy. Closing his eyes he drifted off the sleep.

**...the end...**


End file.
